conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Panau City
Panau City is the capital of the Republic of Panau. Panau City is the only "city" in the country, and without a doubt, the largest urban area. The city was founded by the Dutch, as De Rode in 1651, and later renamed by the British, New London 'in 1658 then become '''Kota Panau '(Panau City) in 1957. The mayor of Panau City is Fatimah Umma, since 2006. The city is located on the Ramai Rakyat Islands. City ''Districts'' : The city has five districts, which are simply named by their purpose and position. ''Financial District'' The Financial District is where most of the people of Panau work, second only to that of agriculture. Here you will find the tall skyscrapers, among which the Burj Panau is the tallest. The district was the second to be constructed by the Dutch. Panau City Hall is located in the Financial District, together with the Ministry of Defense headquarters, and many other ministries. ''Residential District'' The Residential District is where the majority of the Panau City population live, with the high-rise apartment buildings soring in the sky. This district was the first to be constructed by the Dutch in the effort to provide good and enough housing for the settlers. The famous Dahari Square is also located here, aswell as President Pandak Panay's normal housing, however he now resides in a mountain bunker for his own security. ''Docks District'' The Docks District is where the Saudagar Harbor is located, and where all major trade run through. This is the first place where the halfway station of the Dutch was set up, and accordingly turned into their permanent pier. ''Park District'' The Park District is the lower-income area of the city. In the north of the district you find low-income housing, with some high-rise apartment buildings. In the south and southeast you find clubbing and businesses. Also in the Park District you can find the national Court Of Law. ''Outer District'' The Outer District, or wrongly, the Outer District'''s, is the area outside of the urban whole of the city. It is part of the metropolitan area, but is mostly jungle and roads. The airport, Panau International Airport is located in the northern parts of the Outer District. Transportation Because of its size, Panau City does not have a railway/subway system. The Panay Tribunal Bridge stretches across every district, therefore, connecting the entire city with itself. The Ministry of Transportation controls the entire country's transportation, and of course, that of Panau City. Most of the city's population owns a car, leaving the statistic at one car per one-and-a-half person. Education Panau City, being the country's capital, controls the main Education sector of Panau. The Ministry of Education controls this. Here is a full list of schools/colleges in the city: Primary Schools *Panay School Primary *Panau International School Primary *Panau Raya School Primary *Singa Putih School Primary *Suvatthi Thala School Primary *SCS Primary (South City School) *NCS Primary (North City School) *Cengkih School Primary *Aziz Muslim School Primary *De lagere school, De Rode Vos (Dutch) *Park District School Primary High Schools *Panay School High *Panau International School High *Panau Raya School High *Singa Putih School High *Suvatthi Thala School High *SCS High (South City School) *NCS High (North City School) *Cengkih School High *Aziz Muslim Boarding School *De middelbare school, De Rode Vos (Dutch) *Park District School High Centers for Further Education *Panau Raya University *Dahari Polytechnic *Singa Putih Polytechnic *Petrolium and Gas Academy (Cooperation with PANPRO (Panau Petrolium Co.) ) *Negeri Gandin Institute of Technology *Ranjan Institute of Technology *Outer University of Technology *Kesuma Accountancy Academy *Sulung Nusantara University *Panay Political College *Bhismasvaraja University *Adele Christian University *Senjakala Technique University *Hameem Institute of Management *Parapati Business School *Sri Dato' Ishak University *Zafran Muslim University *Indische Oceaan Technologie University (Dutch) See Also *Republic of Panau *Dahiri Square *Administrative Devisions of Panau Category:Panau Category:Cities